Peer or clustered storage systems, such EqualLogic provided by Dell, Inc., host volume data across multiple storage arrays, each storage array having its own network port(s). A server can issue input/output (I/O) requests to read data from the storage arrays, and the storage arrays provide the requested data. Due to the storage arrays having multiple ports, the aggregate network bandwidth from the storage arrays is higher than available bandwidth at the server. Once the throughput needed to deliver data requested by the server from the storage arrays exceeds available server bandwidth, congestion can occur on the network (e.g., when many array nodes simultaneously send data to single server node). In internet Small Computer System Interface (iSCSI)/transmission connection protocol (TCP) based storage networks, a many to one data burst can be called a “TCP incast.” The switch ports attached to server become congested and need to drop frames due to buffer exhaustion. TCP congestion control on the storage arrays reacts to frame drops by reducing throughput (e.g., window size), retransmitting data and slowly increasing throughput window. TCP congestion control is based on network round trip times for timeouts and maximum window size for outstanding data. TCP congestion control is reactive (e.g., slow to respond) and causes high/low throughput fluctuations. Such reactive congestion control lowers TCP throughput, and therefore also iSCSI data throughput. In a worst case of more target arrays (e.g., a large fan-in) or more server requestors (e.g., multiple fan-in situations) it may lead to TCP (and therefore iSCSI network) throughput collapse.